sherlockholmesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Segunda temporada de Elementary
La segunda temporada de Elementary se confirmó el 27 de marzo del 2013 y se estrenó el 26 de septiembre de 2013. En Latinoamérica se estrenó el 24 de octubre de 2013. En España, se empezó a promocionar a finales de diciembre de 2013,Si estás enganchado a 'Elementary', recae en cuatro.com y se emitió desde el 9 de enero de 2014 hasta el 23 de marzo de 2014, hasta el episodio "The Diabolical Kind". La huelga de dobladores interrumpió la emisión de la serie. La cadena Calle 13 reemitió la primera midseason desde el 9 de mayo a las 21:30, a razón de dos episodios semanales hasta el episodio "Internal Audit" donde cambiaron las emisiones a uno semanal. El episodio "All In The Family" supuso el cambio de cadena de estreno, ya que se emitió el 27 de junio de 2014 en primicia en este canal, pasando a ser los estrenos en las plataformas de pago y posteriormente en abierto. Argumento *Sherlock Holmes regresa a Londres junto con Joan Watson, donde tienne que revisar un viejo caso. *Aparece Mycroft Holmes, el hermano de Sherlock. *Mientras están en Londres, Sherlock y Watson se quedan en 221B Baker Street, la actual casa de Mycroft. *Aparece el detective Lestrade. *Robert Doherty , creador y productor ejecutivo de la serie dijo que explorarían más a fondo el error médico que llevó a Watson a abandonar su carrera como doctora. "Hemos aludido a un error cuando era cirujana que le costó la vida a un paciente. Vamos a conocer a alguien, como una conexión real con ese paciente y explorar los sentimientos de culpabilidad de Joan. ¿En qué momento tapas tu culpabilidad y te das permiso para vivir una vida?."http://tvline.com/2013/07/30/greys-anatomy-season-10-derek-meredith-spoilers-ask-ausiello/ *Precisamente aparece Joey Castoro (interpretado por el actor Jeremy Jordan), el hijo del paciente de Joan que murió bajo su cuidado. Joan tiene cierta afección por Joey, pero cuando este viene a ella para hacerle una petición inesperada, dicho afecto se pone a prueba. Jeremy Jordan de Smash aparecerá en la segunda temporada *Sherlock y Watson reciben la ayuda de una brillante profesora de matemáticas para resolver el caso del asesinato de dos matemáticos.Lynn Collins interpretará a una profesora de matemáticas *Moriarty vuelve a hacer aparición en "The Diabolical Kind".'Elementary' First Look: Moriarty returns! -- EXCLUSIVE PHOTOThe Diabolical Kind - Press Release *Ms. Hudson volverá a hacer aparición.Ms. Hudson hará aparición *Alistair Moore volverá a hacer aparición.Alistair regresa Elenco Personajes principales *Jonny Lee Miller como Sherlock Holmes *Lucy Liu como Joan Watson *Aidan Quinn como Thomas Gregson *Jon Michael Hill como Marcus Bell Nuevos personajes *Rhys Ifans como Mycroft Holmes, el hermano de Sherlock, propietario del restaurante Diogenes (7/24). *Sean Pertwee Detective Gareth Lestrade, un antiguo compañero de Sherlock cuando trabajaba en Scotland Yard (3/24). *Ralph Brown como Tim Sherrington (2/24). *Jim Norton como Sir James Walter (2/24). *Jordan Gelber como Eugene Hawes, el responsable de la morgue (4/24). Elenco recurrente *Ato Essandoh como Alfredo Llamosa (1/24). *Candis Cayne como Ms. Hudson (2/24). *Roger Rees como Alistair Moore (1/24). Invitados especiales *Natalie Dormer como Jamie Moriarty ("The Diabolical Kind"). *Lynn Collins como Tanya Barrett a una brillante profesora de matemáticas ("Solve for X"). *Jeremy Jordan como Joey Castoro, hijo del paciente que falleció cuando Joan le operaba ("Solve for X"). *Laura Benanti como Abigail Spencer, una vieja conocida de Sherlock por correspondencia ("Poison Pen"). *Olivia d'Abo como Nigella Mason, el viejo romance de Mycroft ("The Marchioness"). *Jeremy Davidson como Gordon Cushing, un hombre que ha sido sospechoso de asesinar a su esposa Jeremy Davidson aparecerá en Elementary ("Ears to You"). *Cara Buono como Sarah Cushing ("Ears to You"). *Ron Canada como Manny Rose Ron Canada, estrella invitada ("The Hound of the Cancer Cells"). *Garret Dillahunt como Bart Macintosh, el propietario de una granja lechera en el estado de Nueva York, cuyo hermano es sospechoso de producir un complot para liberar el ántrax en la ciudad de Nueva York Garret Dillahunt, estrella invitada ("No Lack of Void"). *Emily Bergl como Marion West.Emily Bergl, estrella invitada ("Art in the Blood"). Episodios Recepción y audiencia La serie no tuvo una bajada especialmente significativa, si bien el promedio quedó en unos 11.74 millones de espectadores. La temporada abrió con "Step Nine", que obtuvo 10.18 millones de espectadores, mientras que cerró con "The Grand Experiment" con apenas 7.37 millones (un declive que se notó especialmente desde el episodio "The Man With the Twisted Lip", que empezaba un arco de 4 episodios hasta el final de la temporada). El episodio más visto fue el décimo cuarto, "Dead Clade Walking", con 10.34 millones de espectadores. Galería Elementary Londres Temporada2.jpg DVD thumb EL DVD de la segunda temporada se puso a la venta el 24 de agosto de 2014. Actualmente se puede hacer una reserva en Amazon por $41.49, siendo un 26% más barata que en su precio definitivo de $55.98. También se puede reservar un pack con la primera temporada por $65.96.Amazon.com: Elementary: Season 2 Más información En Twitter, los guionistas de Elementary tienden a publicar imágenes del rodaje. En uno de los Tweets puede verse una casa "221B".Tweet de @ELEMENTARYStaff El 221B de Baker Street era la residencia de Sherlock Holmes y John Watson en el canon holmesiano. Posteriormente se desveló que esa era la residencia de Mycroft, y que ahí residan con él Sherlock y Joan durante su estancia. Referencias en:Elementary: Season Two de:Elementary (Staffel 2) Categoría:Elementary